barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Once Upon a Fairy Tale
Once Upon a Fairy Tale Mario wears the same clothes from Fantasia with Barney (1940) (home video), Telling The Truth, Tee for Two, Blue is Frustrated, The Lion and The Mouse, July is Camp Northland, A Hunting We Will Go (episode), The Big Barnyard Show, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory and Playing Music Video with Friends. And a short hair. (Complete Episode) Part 1 to 22 for Original Aired Coming Soon for Missing Parts on YouTube. (2004 Version) Part 1 to 37 Coming Soon for Missing Parts on YouTube. 2004 Release Opening # Hit Entertainment FBI & Interpol Warning # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Barney Developments Promo # Please Stay Tuned Bumper (Hit Entertainment Version) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Barney & Friends Intro (Season 8 Version) # Once Upon a Fairy Tale Title Card Closing # Barney Says Segment (Once Upon a Fairy Tale) # End Credits # Barney: Read with Me Dance with Me Trailer # The Wiggles: Wiggle Bay Trailer # Bob the Builder: Tool Power Trailer # Kipper: Videos Trailer (for Hit Entertainment Version) # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Clip from Once Upon a Fairy Tale # Barney Theme Song (Barney's Night Before Christmas' version) (Clip from Once Upon a Fairy Tale and Audio from Barney's Night Before Christmas) # Kami and Gianna dress up!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Once Upon a Fairy Tale and Audio from Grownups for a Day!) # Kami enjoy your Tea Barney! (Clip from Once Upon a Fairy Tale and Audio from Going on a Bear Hunt and The Treasure of Rainbow Beard!) # Barney comes to life (The Treasure of Rainbow Beard!) (Clip from Once Upon a Fairy Tale and Audio from The Treasure of Rainbow Beard!) # Please (Stop, Look and Be Safe!) (Clip from Once Upon a Fairy Tale and Audio from Stop, Look and Be Safe!) # Barney Please and Thank You (1998 Version) (Clip from Once Upon a Fairy Tale and Audio from A Package of Friendship!) # Kami and Gianna clean up! (Clip from Once Upon a Fairy Tale and Audio from Ready, Set, Go!) # Hi Mario (Howdy, Friends!) (Clip from Once Upon a Fairy Tale and Audio from Howdy, Friends!) # Mario's Blank on the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Once Upon a Fairy Tale and Audio from Barney's Sense-Sational Day!) # Barney Once Upon a Time (song) (1996 Version) (Clip from Once Upon a Fairy Tale and Audio from Once Upon a Time (home video)) # Let's use our imaginations!!!!! (Clip from Once Upon a Fairy Tale and Audio from The Good Egg: Kenya) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Audio from Once Upon a Fairy Tale # Barney Theme Song (Once Upon a Fairy Tale's version) (Clip from Once Upon a Time (home video) and Audio from Once Upon a Fairy Tale) # # # # # # # # # # Category:Barney & Friends Third Generation